The Untold Story
by torivor
Summary: This is a compilation of little stories I feel would make the movie more enjoyable. Please don't judge by the tittle I'm terrible at naming my stories. So enjoy and R


Hello, my friends and readers and fellow writers,

This is going to be a compilation of different stories that I feel would have added a bit to the movie so if you see familiar senes and I didn't do it exactly like the movie, it's not because I don't know the movie well. It's because I didn't want to write out the entire sene or just changed it a little to make more sense. So enjoy and it really does help if you leave a review or comment it encourages me to write and I do love to write. Thanks again for reading,

Torivor

* * *

"Better give up Humphrey," Kate shouted behind her. "You'll never catch me." Humphrey was Kate's best friend and at the moment they were playing tag. Kate always won but that would change today. Humphrey took a different path down the hill and on an adjacent path that allowed him to get above Kate. That was when Humphrey made his move and jumped down onto Kate. _Yes!_ Thought Humphrey as he jumped, _I finally caught Kate. _Kate noticed Humphrey and realized what he was doing but it was too late, Humphrey had her.

The two wolves went tumbling down the hill each flipping over the other until the finally both came to a stop. All Humphrey could do was laugh as Kate dizzily stood up. "You're it Kate," Humphrey said as he tried to stand. As the two stumbled around, they bumped into each other and somehow ended up with Humphrey on top of Kate. Humphrey didn't move though, he stared at her light brown eyes. "Um, Humphrey you can get off me now."

"Oh, right sorry." Humphrey and Kate both stood up in time to hear Wiston to shout, "Kate, it's time to come home."

"Coming dad. See you tomorrow Humphrey."

"See ya." _Just ask her, _shouted a voice in Humphrey's head. Humphrey wanted to ask Kate to the Moonlight Howl tomorrow night but was always to scared to do it. Humphrey took a deep breath and said, "Wait! There's something I want to ask you."

"Sure." Humphrey began fiddling with his paws like he normally does when he's nervous.

"Would you umm uhh like t-to g-go to the-"

"I would love to Humphrey."

"Kate, hurry up," yelled Winston.

"Bye, Humphrey." Kate ran off toward her dad. Humphrey was so stunned all that came out was, "Swe ooo ater." Kate only laughed and walked away. Humphrey watched her every move as she walked back up the hill. When she was out of sight, Humphrey walked back home.

Humphrey was walking back to his den, when his older sister tackled him. They both went tumbling a little ways down the path before she pinned Humphrey to the ground. "Smooth talking little bro," she said. "What?" replied Humphrey a little confused.

"I saw you down there sweet talking Kate and staring at her like an idiot."

"What! I mean... I have no idea what you are talking about Rose."

"Sure you don't." Rose winked and got off of Humphrey. "You know you're gonna have to tell mom and dad."

"Yeah, later though." Humphrey hung his head low and walked into the den his sister followed behind him. When he walked in, his mom was sitting next to a dead caribou. "How was your day you two?" She asked.

"Fine," they both responded.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"I finally caught Kate in a game of tag," Humphrey said proudly.

"You sure thats all you caught today little brother?" Rose taunted.

"Rose!"

"Humphrey is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, Humphrey isn't there something you want to tell mom."

"Well...I um I asked K-Kate out to the m-moonlight howl. And she said yes." Humphrey lowered his head in embarrassment

"Really? Well good job Humphrey."

"Thats it. You're not even going to tell-" Humphrey's mom cut Rose off before she could finish.

"Rose, can I talk to you outside," She said calmly. Rose followed her mom outside. Humphrey could hear what was said but he didn't really care. He started wolfing down the caribou carcass. (Not that a wolf could eat any other way.) When they came back in Humphrey asked, "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing little bro," Rose said.

Humphrey waited patiently outside Kate's den for her to come out. After eating he had gone down to the lake and washed up cleaning himself extra good for Kate. Finally, Kate came out and Humphrey's jaw hit the ground. Her beautiful golden fur shined in the light of full moon, and her brown eyes sparkled. Suddenly everything else dissolved and left nothing but this beautiful preteen pup. "Humphrey!" It wasn't until then that Humphrey realised that he hadn't stopped staring. He quickly recovered and apologize. Kate just laughed. "Come on Humphrey," she said.

When they got to the howling rock they could hear the sounds of howling wolves. Kate and Humphrey walked past some couples. They turned a couple of heads, Humphrey didn't understand why there wasn't anything wrong with taking the pack leaders daughter out on a date was there? Nevertheless they kept walking till they came to an empty spot. "So um you wanna start," asked Humphrey.

"How about we start together." And without further ado they began to howl a nice soft melody. Humphrey couldn't believe it. Kate's voice was incredible. Kate was surprised by Humphrey's howl as well. It was so beautiful it sent chills down her spine. When they finished Humphrey was the first to speak, "Your voice is awesome Kate!" Kate blushed slightly and said, "Thanks. Yours was great too." Humphrey smiled and started to howl again and Kate just stared before joining in.

It continued that way for the rest of the howl. They even stayed after everyone was gone just howling and talking. Finally, Kate said, "It's getting late Humphrey I better get back to the den before my dad flips."

"I'll walk you back." Kate didn't object. When they got there and Humphrey was about to leave Kate said, "I had fun Humphrey. Thanks for asking me."

"Your welcome and I had fun too."

"There is something I want to tell you." Kate looked away from Humphrey.

"What is it?"

"Well I…" Kate was about to tell him the news but she couldn't. Not tonight. "I'll tell you tomorrow." With that Kate walked up to Humphrey and licked his cheek. "Thanks again. Goodnight." Humphrey tried to respond but all that came out was, "Um bum dee kite." Kate laughed and walked into the den.

The next day, Humphrey was at the top of a big hill with his friends Shakey, Salty, and Mooch. "Humphrey, you're a genius," said Salty. Humphrey had come up with a new sport, Log Sledding.

Meanwhile, Kate was at the bottom of the hill playing a form of tag with her sister, Lilly. "Kate," Lilly whined, "I'm not a caribou I'm your sister." At the top of the hill Humphrey pushed off the hill and started careening out of control down the hill. Finally they straightened out just before hitting a bump that knocked everybody off except Humphrey. "We are flying today guys!" He shouted. A moment later Kate jumped into the air and Humphrey went of a jump and they headed straight for each other. "Humphrey?"

"Kate?" Humphrey jumped off and into Kate. "What are you doing up here?" Humphrey wondered.

"Practicing catching lunch," Kate replied.

"Oh, good cause I'm about to lose mine."

"You are? ewww."

"I'll try and swallow it." Both of them came crashing down to the ground with them laughing. "Kate, it's time to go," said Kate's dad.

"Coming dad."

"Wait where are you going?" Kate turned toward Humphrey took a deep breath and said, "Alpha school it'll go till spring. I wanted to tell you sooner I just didn't know how to. I'm sorry Humphrey." And with that she turned toward her dad and left. Leaving Humphrey standing there heart broken. He knew what becoming an alpha meant and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter and unknown story of Kate and Humphrey's relationship. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be more to come. Until then you can read my other story The Choices We Make. It's another Alpha and Omega Fanfic and if you liked this one I think you'll like my other story as well. 'Till next time this is Torivor signing off.


End file.
